Staying Together
by Carilla-Yvanovskie
Summary: Mari berkhayal setinggi-tingginya! Apa jadinya kalau chara dari Tenipuri, Eyeshield 21, Death Note dan Bleach tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah?


Title : Staying Together

Author : Carilla Yvanovskie

Disclaimer :

Prince of Tennis : Takeshi Konomi

Bleach : Tite Kubo

Eyeshield 21 : Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki

Death Note : Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

Summary :

Mari berkhayal tinggi-tinggi! Apa jadinya kalau chara dari Tenipuri, Eyeshield 21, Death Note dan Bleach tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah?

Author Note : Hai semua! Lama tak jumpa. Selamat datang di fic terbaru saia. Fic ini bersetting AU dan karakternya sengaja saia buat agak OOC. Tapi jangan underestimate dulu! Ingat kata pepatah, tak kenal maka tak sayang.

Konsep dari fic ini saia buat agak sedikit berbeda dari fic saia sebelumnya. Di sini saia menggunakan banyak karakter dan beberapa OC. Meskipun begitu saia harap OC saia tidak Mary Sue. Fic ini saia akui memang agak aneh. Dari ide cerita, karakterisasi, dan plot-linenya. Maklumlah, ini adalah fic crossover pertama saia.

Di sini saia ingin mengisahkan pengalaman sehari-hari para chara di fic ini. Untuk para chara di fic ini sendiri, sengaja saia beri sifat tambahan dan nickname. Saia bermaksud membuat fic interaktif dengan pertanyaan di setiap akhir chapternya.

Review, kritik, saran ataupun flame akan saia tunggu. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan silakan tanyakan lewat review. Penjelasan tentang karakter dan setting akan berkembang di setiap chapter.

Sekarang silakan membaca chapter pertama. Terima kasih.

-Luv Carilla-

* * *

**Staying Together**

Chapter 1: Welcome To Karakura Mansion

Aku memandang pintu gerbang kokoh di antara pagar besi di depanku. Semua tampak angkuh, tapi juga sepi, kosong dan misterius. Tak banyak yang tahu ada apa dibalik gerbang yang bilang dibalik gerbang itu ada sebuah istana yang dihuni penyihir-penyhihir penghisap darah yang akan membunuh siapapun yang mencoba masuk. Versi lain memngatakan, di sana ada rumah tua yang menyimpan harta terpendam. Ada juga yang bilang itu markas FBI. Tapi di antara semua teori konyol yang kudengar, hanya satu yang kupercayai. Teori itu mengatakan bahwa dibalik gerbang itu ada mansion yang dihuni oleh sekelompok anak muda yang tampan, cantik dan berbakat. Aneh memang kedengarannya, tapi aku tahu hal itu benar. Kenapa? Karena aku adalah salah satu orang yang menghuni mansion itu. Namaku......

" Jackie, sedang apa bengong di situ?" Tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar dari interkom yang terpasang di gerbang itu.

" Eh, iya, tidak apa-apa," aku tersentak kaget, "Aku cuma tidak ingat passwordku, bisa tolong kirimkan padaku?" Tanyaku sambil meleteakkan bungkusan besar yang sudah kupegang cukup lama dengan kedua tanganku di depan gerbang tersebut.

" Baiklah, aku kirim melalui email ya," jawab suara di interkom lagi.

Entah kenapa orang yang berada dibalik interkom itu lebih senang mengirim email daripada sms.

Tak selang berapa lama handphone E52-ku berbunyi. Setelah menerima email yang berisi passwordku, aku menekankan jempolku pada sebuah alat pelacak sidik jari yang terletak bersebelahan dengan bel. Tak lama, muncul namaku, aku menekan tombol OK dan memasukkan password yang baru saja kuterima sebelum kutekan tombol OK lagi.

Gerbang pun terbuka. Dan dari balik gerbang itu tampak sebuah jalan yang dihiasi taman bunga, air mancur dan patung-patung yang indah menuju sebuah mansion yang luas dan sangat eksotis. Setelah aku masuk, gerbang pun tertutup dengan otomatis. Sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti robot terdengar setelah gerbang tertutup penuh.

"Welcome to Karakura Mansion," ujar suara itu.

* * *

" Jackie, mana pesananku?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik yang rambut coklatnya diikat kesamping.

" Pesananku mana?" Tanya anak laki-laki berambut putih yang tiba-tiba yang muncul dari belakang gadis itu.

Tak lama beberapa orang lainnya pun muncul dengan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

" Iya, sabar, sabar, biar Kikan yang membagikannya!" Ujarku yang kerepotan menghadapi serbuan para penghuni mansion ini.

"Ayo duduk dulu, yang namanya kupanggil baru maju," seorang gadis cantik lain yang berambut bob pendek buka suara.

Setelah keadaan tenang, aku membantu gadis bernama Kikan itu untuk membagikan barang-barang pesanan yang sudah kubawa.

"Renji," panggil Kikan.

Seorang pria tinggi besar dengan rambut merah menyala yang diikat ke atas dan tattoo dialisnya, maju ke depan.

Akupun menyerahkan barang pesanannya berupa sabun mandi, shampoo, pasta gigi, pita rambut, dan alat cukur.

"Hayato," Kikan memanggil seorang pria berambut merah juga tapi pria ini berambut pendek dan mengenakan kacamata biru.

Setelah mengambil sabun mandi, facial foam, gunting kuku, french manicure set, dan nail hardener dariku dia pun pergi.

"Megu," gadis cantik yang pertama menanyaiku maju sambil tersenyum dan segera mengambil sabun, shampoo, facial foam, makanan kucing (yang katanya untuk diet), dan plester dariku.

"Rei," panggil Kikan selanjutnya.

"Nee-chan sedang keluar, berikan saja padaku biar aku simpan di kamarnya," ujar Megu.

"OK," akupun menyerahkan pesanan Rei pada Megu.

"Ki...eh, Jackie punyaku tolong dipisah ya!" Kikan hampir memanggil namanya sendiri.

"Shiro-chan," panggil Kikan lagi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Anak berambut putih yang tadi menanyaiku segera mengambil pesanannya yang berupa cat rambut warna putih, sabun bayi dan bedak tabur sambil menggerutu. Tapi tak ada seorangpun yang ambil pusing dengan gerutuannya.

"Taka," lanjut Kikan.

Seorang pria berambut pirang panjang pun maju ke depan, diambilnya shampoo anti ketombe lengkap dengan conditioner dan serum rambut pesanannya.

"Koq aku gak dipanggil sich?" Protes seorang pria berambut hitam spiky dengan tattoo 69 di pipinya.

"Oya, Shu," Kikan menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Aku menyerahkan pasta gigi, sabun cuci tangan dan celana dalam sekali pakai pada pria bernama Shu itu.

"Ah, kelamaan nich! Sini biar aku ambil sendiri saja!" Seoarng pria berambut dread dengan kacamata hitam langsung mengacak-ngacak bungkusan yang kubawa. Aku tak habis pikir, untuk apa dia melakukan itu padahal setahuku gilirannya sebentar lagi.

Tak disangka, tindakannya ini ternyata diikuti oleh yang lain. Aku yang kewalahan hanya bisa menatap penjarahan di depanku dengan mulut melongo.

" Hei, sabar dong! Jangan rebutan! Tunggu kupanggil dulu!! Aku panggilkan Gen nich," ancam Kikan setengah berteriak.

"Ada apa ini?" Belum sempat dipanggil, ternyata pria bertubuh kekar berambut hitam pendek yang bernama Gen sudah muncul dan membuat suasana langsung tenang seketika. Disamping Gen, berdiri seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Megu.

"Nee-chan sudah pulang ya?" Tanya Megu pada gadis di sebelah Gen.

"Hmm," gadis itu mengangguk. " Kalian sedang mengadakan pembagian pesanan ya? Kenapa tidak tertib?" Tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Tadi sudah ku absen satu-satu, tapi tiba-tiba jadi kacau," keluh Kikan.

"Ya sudah, sekarang semuanya berbaris. Aku akan mengajari kalian cara menghargai giliran masing-masing," Gen berjalan mendekati orang-orang yang mulai terlihat pucat itu.

"Jangan kasar-kasar Gen," ujar Kikan pelan.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya merupakan hal yang umum terjadi di mansion ini. Ketika kami para penghuni melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang menyebabkan keributan, maka kami akan dihukum. Dan hukuman itu biasa kami sebut dengan Gen's bitchslap. Prosesnya, semua pelaku akan diminta berbaris lalu satu persatu akan menerima sebuah tamparan penuh kasih sayang dari Gen sang penanggung jawab mansion. Gen bisa dibilang sadis karena dia tak segan-segan menampar semua orang termasuk perempuan.

Setelah proses hukuman yang entah kenapa juga melibatkanku berakhir, akhirnya kami kembali ke kamar masing-masing sambil mengusap-usap pipi kami yang memerah.

Meskipun sudah lama tinggal di mansion ini, tapi tamparan Gen masih tetap terasa pedih ketika mendarat di pipiku. Rasanya aku harus menemui Takeru dan meminta obat padanya. Pipiku kelihatannya bengkak.

-Luv Jackie-

* * *

**Author Note:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter satu. Di sini Jackie selalu mendeskripsikan teman-temannya melalui rambut mereka. Tahu kenapa? Hmm, kalau kalian tahu siapa Jackie pasti kalian tahu alasannya. Tapi bukan itu pertanyaannya, pertanyaannya adalah menurut kalian siapa saja yang tinggal di mansion ini?

Sambil memikirkan jawabannya, jangan lupa review, kritik, dan sarannya ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

-**Carilla Yvanovskie-**


End file.
